A K A
by Deividdo-D
Summary: A kid and his sister in New York get seperated from their mother when her plane has to make a surprise stop in L.A. Now they have to fend theirselves.
1. Going To NY

A. K. A.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah, their mom and Kelly.

I hope you will enjoy this story. My last story never got very good stats. Each chapter the views got lower and lower and after awhile people just stopped reviewing so I will make this one MUCH better.

(Beep-Beep Beep-Beep) My dream was disrupted by a buzzing sound from my right and sunshine beaming in through the window like angels. When I opened my eyes it felt like I had been asleep forever. There was sleep in my eyes, my hair was a mess, and it tasted like I slept with my tongue in my ear.

I rubbed my brown eyes that had bits of green in them. I turned off my alarm clock and flung off the covers and got out of bed. I nearly fell down as I lazily walked towards the bathroom to get freshened up. I combed my black hair down. It was all down now except for my cowlick that I've had since I can remember. I was getting ready to wash my face and as I was wetting the face cloth I head someone call out to me. "David. Are you up?" "Yes mom!" I yelled back without even moving. I am a very fun person but when I first get up I am like a zombie.(which scares the bajeebers out of me by the way) I washed my face and turned the water off. I got dressed in one of my favorite shirts which was a black shirt with Catalina Elementary on it in scratched up gray letters that were going in a semi-circle. It was a t-shirt that looked like two t-shirts because It had black short sleeves but gray sleeves under them. I also put on my camo pants. I love camo.

I went downstairs to see my mother getting breakfast which was bacon and eggs. She put it on the table and I sat down in that spot.

My sister Hannah was sitting on the opposite side of the table. She had long black hair and was 2 years younger than me and I'm 14 so she was 12. She looked at me through squinted brown eyes. I glared back. Every morning we always see who can eat a certain part of their breakfast first. "Eggs?" She asked. "My specialty." There was a silence about 10 seconds long. She then began the count down. "3." We grabbed our forks. "2." We poked the eggs. "1." picked up a piece "...GO!" We both started scarfing down our eggs. She was making funny faces to try and make me laugh but all she did was waste her own time.

Everything went so fast I could barely keep up. I swallowed my last piece of eggs, threw my fork on the plate and yelled "TIME!". Hannah sighed and knew what was coming. I got up and did my victory dance which consisted of a moonwalk, a twirl and then The Carlton for a few seconds.

She rolled her eyes and smartly remarked "My older brother is more childish than me." "Hey. Being mature doesn't matter when your victorious." I twirled again and moonwalked into the living room. Where our bags were. Oh I forgot to mention that the reason I wasn't going to school was because we were travelling to New York for the wedding of my mother's cousin and her boyfriend.

I couldn't wait to go to Manhattan. I love places with big buildings, and cars and people everywhere. I wouldn't change a thing except maybe the crime count.

We were getting ready to go. Packing last minute things, saying goodbye to relatives and getting excited. We had our bags packed and went out through the door and into the car.

After about an hour of driving we finally arrived at the airport. We followed mom to the counter and she started talking to the lady. "We're here for the flight to New York." "Okay. May I see your tickets please?" Mom handed over the tickets. "...There seems to be a problem. This flight only has enough seats for two more passengers." "What? But we had everything arranged." "I'm sorry theres just not enough room. There is another flight two hours later but that only has enough room for one person." "What are we going to do?...I got it" Mom turned to me and asked if I would mind getting on a plane with my sister by ourselves. I was a bit unsure at first not having an adult around, and plus being trapped with my sister for hours. But I said it would be okay with me. "Good. I will be taking another flight two hours later. Just stay inside the airport and don't talk to anyone when you get there." Mom got the seatings arranged and before I knew it our flight was taking off.

We went to our gate and passed the woman our tickets and got on the plane. We got to our seats and put our luggage in the overhead storage. I sat in my seat and thought couldn't wait to get to New York. The big apple.


	2. On The Way To COusin Anne's

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah, their mom and Kelly.

After a few hours up by the sun we finally landed in New York. Me and Hannah gathered our belongings and stepped off of the plane. The airport was a lot bigger than back at home. There were a lot more people and mom's flight wouldn't be in until at least another hour. It was kind of scary.

I was starting to think that it was WAY to dangerous for two kids to be in an airport full of people for an hour without a parent. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if we had to stay for a week in the full city without a parent. (sigh) I should have kept my mind's big mouth shut.

(Crank That by Soulja Boy plays) I answered my phone and was wondering who could have been phoning. "Hello?" "Hi Honey, how is everything?" "Its good. Where are you I thought you weren't allowed to use cell phones on a airplane?" "No your not...but...I'm not on a airplane." "So are you hear?" "N-no. Our airplane had problems. We had to emergency land in L.A." "L.A.! Well, what are WE going to do. We don't even know where Cousin Anne lives." "Well...take a cab." "(Gasp) Get in a car with a total stranger in a huge strange city. What would Dad say?" "Well he's not here and it's the only option we have left. I can give you the address and just be ready to defend yourself." "(Sigh) Okay Mom. Bye. Love you." "Love you too."

I pushed end and folded the phone. I turned to my left and nearly jumped when I saw Hannah right up to my face. "Do you ALWAYS have to know whats going on?" "Hey. I'm involved in this too you know? I can't believe we have to take a cab. I'm 12 years old sure." "Well You heard her what other options do we got? Let's go to the baggage claim."

We walked to the baggage claim which seemed to take forever. "Why does this airport have to be so big?" Hannah whined and not for the first time either. She whined when she thought we were going the wrong way, she whined when she thought she saw mom but it turned out to be a man. She even whined when I didn't stop when she wanted to pick up a nickel.

We finally arrived at the baggage claim. Our luggage must have went around about a hundred times by now. We went back to the entrance and left the airport. I wasn't sure how to catch a cab so I just kept on jumping and waving. Finally we got a cab of someone with poofy orange hair, two teeth, and old raggy clothes. I'm kidding...We were in New York we couldn't catch a cab. So I had to phone mom.

Mom answered. "Hello"

"Hi Mom. We need help. We can't get a cab to stop.

"Oh. All you need to do is do what they do."

"Which is?"

"Just stick your arm out and point your thumb up into the air."

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"No problem. Bye."

I hung up the phone and did exactly what mom told me too. I was only there for a few seconds until a cab pulled up.

We got into the cab and saw a driver who at first glance looks like a really mean person. We drove for awhile until he finally broke the silence.

"Your not from around here are ya?"

I started chatting too. "No but how could you tell."

"People around here are mostly mean. Besides. The travellers are always quiet."

"Well your right I'm not. Its actually my first time here."

"Oh so where are you from anyways?"

"I don't really want to answer that."

"Okay kid whatever you say."

Noone talked after that. I was a little bit more comfortable now and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. Besides we would be at Cousin Anne's in a few minutes...right?


	3. A Setback

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah, their Mom, and Kelly.

We were driving for awhile now so I could tell we were soon going to be at Cousin Anne's. But instead we came up to a road block.

The driver looked annoyed. "Oh man. Stupid road blocks. These things are everywhere lately since the weird crime wave started."

I quickly shot my eyes towards him. "Crime Wave? You mean like lots of people committing crimes?"

"Yeah. Crimes really been picking up lately."

Now I felt uncomfortable again. Just me and my little sister alone in a big city full of strangers and a high crime count. And know I learn that the crime count has gone up recently.

The driver kept talking. "I think it's a bunch of people working for somebody. But I'm just a cab driver. Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while kids so you better get comfortable."

We were there for like 30 minutes and noone moved and inch. The cab driver looked a little mad and worried now. He got out and went ahead to see what was going on.

He finally got to the scene and saw a bunch of cops. He walked up to one and asked "Officer what is going on here?"

Well there was a robbery from that jewellery store over there and apparently this guy was the culprit. The store owner said that he was chasing the thief when he saw four figures come out of nowhere and stop him."

"Well thats cool and all but is this traffic jam or whatever you want to call it going to move soon. I'm a cab driver and I have two customers in my cab right now."

"Sir we are going to make a clearing for the cabs to get threw but it might take awhile because right now there are cars everywhere."

"(Sigh) Fine." Me and Hannah came to see what was going on.

"Whats going on?" Hannah asked. I guess her shyness was going away now.

"Well this guy robbed that jewellery store over there and four mysterious figures stopped him or something. I don't know I'm just going to go back to the cab. You coming?"

At that moment I looked into an alleyway to see a pair of eyes meeting mine. I couldn't tell what it was but I could tell that it...wasn't human." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kid. Something the matter?" I jumped and looked at him. It turned back to look into the alleyway but there was nothing there.

"Yeah I'm coming." We got back to the cab and by then there was a clearing. We continued onto Cousin Anne's but the whole time there was one thing on my mind. What did I see?


	4. Finally There

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah, their Mom and Kelly.

We were finally there. We pulled into the drive way and I couldn't wait to actually get a chance to enjoy being in New York. I got out of the car and looked at the house and then I heard "Well see you kid. I hope I'll get to see you again someday."

I turned to look at him. "Same here. and by the way, the name is David." I said still kind of cautious but safe enough to feel trusting of him.

He closed the cab door and drove away. It turned back to the big house in front of me. I started to walk towards the house excited to get my vacation started. I'm glad I didn't get to the door because I would be dead if I did. BOOM! The house exploded in front of me and I was blown off of my feet. A few pieces of debris cut me as they flew past me but nothing big. The same thing happened to Hannah. "Are you okay hannah?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but what if cousin Anne was in their?" My heart skipped a beat and Hannah had a look of fright.

Windows in houses near the house shattered and people were gathering around. I slowly stood up shocked at what had just happened. I stared at the fire in front of me and only heard the crackling of the fire and nothing else until I heard what sounded like a humans voice only distorted. It sounded like it was coming from a bush.

I looked at the hedge surrounding the walkway to where the door used to be. I dug through the branches and found a walkie talkie. I picked it up and someone started talking on it.

"Hello...What do you call yourself? David is it? Well David I'm sure you saw the house blow up but don't worry. Your precious Aunt wasn't in there. She's here with us."

I butted in. "Who's US. And how do you know I found the walkie talkie."

"It's a little thing I like to call sight but I guess I'll tell you more later right now I would run if I were you. I'm sure you and your sister don't want to get caught by my friend." I looked around suddenly realizing that one of these people are badguys. I grabbed Hannah's hand and ran as fast as I could.

I looked back and saw a person chasing us. I picked up the pace now into a full out sprint. Hannah nearly fell about ten times. I looked back again and saw that the person was no longer chasing us. I quickly took hannah into an alleyway.

"I think we lost him." I could finally catch my breath.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. WHACK! Everything went black. I heard Hannah scream. "DAVID!" Everything was black but I could still think. I feared for both mine and Hannah's lives. And also for Cousin Anne's

Author's Note: I know this one is short and the other ones kind of were to but after this chapter I will try to make em longer. Enjoy.


	5. And Just When I Settled In

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah, their mother, and Kelly.

I started to wake up. I was in a comfortable bed. Nothing like a person who kidnapped you would put you in. Then I heard Hannah's voice. "Wow. He has been asleep for a long time." Then I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yeah I know. Geez you didn't have to hit that hard Mikey. Actually you didn't have to hit him at all."

"Well I panicked. Besides he would have tried to run away and then there would be a big struggle."

"Excuses, excuses Mikey" I finally opened my eyes only to find I was staring at a wall. I started to turn over and heard Hannah say. "I think he's starting to wake up." I finally turned around all the way.

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped at what I saw before me. I saw Hannah but I also saw two giant turtles. "Whoa! Am I still asleep or something because I'm sure this isn't normal."

"Calm down dude. We're here to help you." I looked over to Hannah for confirmation.

"It's true. I was a little scared at too first but they are good guys." She told them to introduce their selves. The one with the red mask said his name was Raphael. To me he looked like a person with a short temper. The one with the orange mask said he was Michaelangelo but to just call him Mikey. He seemed like a really fun person and really hyper. If this was true I knew we would get along just fine.

I wanted to know what happened so I started questioning. "Where am I and why am I here?" Then I heard a new voice. "My boys found you running from something." I looked over and saw a giant rat entering the room. I nearly fell out of the bed. "My youngest here panicked at hit you on the head." Then Raph cut in. "Don't worry about him he was dropped at birth." I let out a little chuckle and then noticed that I was hungry.

"Umm. Do you have anything I can eat?" We all left the room and I followed Mikey into the kitchen. I stopped right in my tracks as soon as I saw it. The oozing cheesy pepperoni, mushrooms, and hamburger meat pizza. I felt my mouth watering up. I just pointed at it and made weird little squeaks. "THAT! THAT IS WHAT I WANT!" I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me like I was nuts. "What? I love pizza. Don't judge me." I went over to the counter and got a piece and bit it. After making a sigh I made my way to the living room.

I heard Raph say as I was exiting the room. "If hes going to be like a second Mikey. I'll hurt myself." I chuckled to myself and thought "I'm going to have fun with this."

When I entered the living room I saw another turtle sitting on the couch. Except this one was wearing a purple bandana. "I swear to god. How many of you are there?"

"Just four." "Great." I replied sarcastically.

"So you must be the guy Mikey knocked out huh?"

"Haha Yup. What a great first impression." Our conversation went on and he told me his name was Donatello. We had finally finished talking when I heard something. Like a thump.

"What was that?" I felt weird while I said this. I had no idea why. Donny shushed me and got up to look around. There was another thump and it came from Mikey's room. Donny slowly started making his way to the room. He approached with caution as I watched in fear. I started to get more and more woozy. I managed to look in Donny's direction and saw him enter the room and then he flew back out.

By now everybody heard the commotion and came running in to see what was going on. But thats all I saw because The next thing I know is darkness and Mikey says "Guys he's fainting!" I couldn't help but wonder. "Are we winning?"


	6. AKA

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own David, Hannah and Kelly.

I was in another bed now. Not the one at home or the one at the turtles' house but a different one. I opened my eyes to find myself in an apartment. I sat up in the bed to see that I was in a room with pink walls and white furniture. There were stuffed animals everywhere. Like a fake jungle. I figured I was in a girl's room.

I looked over to see the door was wide open. I stood up off the bed and tried to shake the dizzy feeling. As I stumbled to the door I could hear the faint music of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. theme. I walked down the flight of stairs and did a 180 and went down the other flight of stairs. When I reached the bottom I took a few more steps and turned into a room. The room was bare but I could feel someone staring at me.

"Its my favorite show you know?." I turned around to see a girl standing in the room holding a bowl of chips and a milkshake. She was beautiful. She was a Caucasian girl who'd I say was about 15 years old, almost 16. She was tall and between a skinny and medium width body. She had bronze skin and very long blue hair that was straight but big bouncy curls at the ends. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white lace see through sweater that only came up to her ribs and it was very thin. She also had light blue stonewash bell bottom jeans with a chain and a floral design at the bottom, and accents on the back pockets. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My breath was taken away.

"Do you like the show?" She asked me. I hesitated to answer and finally shook my head.

"On her way over to the couch she asked me. "Who's your favorite character?" I had my wits about me by now.

"Rachel." She tapped on the couch next to her and I sat down.

"Why Rachel?." She asked again. So many questions.

"Because she is funny in a smart way. She is sarcastic and she can come up with good puns, put downs and insults. She is also very friendly and passionate."

"Just like you right?" I stopped to think about this.

"Do you know why you're here?" Geez get off the questions lady. "You're here because your special. Your different. You know why you fainted in that fight?" I suddenly remembered about the turtles.

"Where are the turtles?"

"You fainted because you came close to your past. There was someone special there." There was a long pause. "The turtles are fine. They won but they knew I had to take you with me. Let me tell you what I told them."

I nodded to let her know I was listening. "My name is Kelly. I am related to an ancient warrior of long ago. Her powers still flow from my veins and I learned to master them. Watch." She took a little blade and cut her arm with the littlest cut ever. She winced in pain but put her hand a few centimetres over her cut. A purple glow came from her hand and her cut started healing before my eyes. Within a few seconds the cut was completely healed. I was left speechless.

"In a while you will be able to do this too." She looked at me waiting for a response.

"But how come I can do it" I was starting to get confused.

"Because you are a descendant. A descendant of a great warrior from long ago. He saved the world once. Now you must do the same. Your name is David A.K.A. Tekarukite Mimona.


End file.
